


Its Been Too Long

by sorryuser



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Dan, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Smut, im goiN G TO HELL, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been separated for the longest, when they're together again Dan can't handle himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACKKKK  
> AFTER MONTHS OF WRITERS BLOCK  
> I hope you enjoy!! Leave prompts in the comments if you want!!

Dan practically jumps Phil before he's even half way through the door. Phil drops his bags and gently lays his hands on Dan's waist, letting Dan kiss all around his neck.

"Calm down, he have all the time in the world," He says, pushing Dan back slightly.

"Phil, fuck, i've missed you so much," Dan whines, moving to kiss him. His hands on either side of Phil's face, urging to deepen the kiss.

Kissing Phil after so long of being away from each other is so overwhelming to Dan. Phil being older and more tame, he knows how to control himself. Sure it's kind of weird to Dan because he's not as in control of any situation but he loves these moments. Loves when they come back together to be one piece.

Phil turns them, pushing Dan against the door. Reaching down, he wraps a hand around one of Dan's thighs, pulling it around his waist. He begins to grind against Dan's crotch, his lips trailing down to Dan's collar bones.

"I need you, please," Dan begs, gripping Phil's shoulders, shutting his eyes.

"Soon, baby boy, be patient," He says against Dan's warm skin.

Dan feels blessed to have someone like Phil. The way he could be so composed but deep down he wanted to tear Dan's clothes off and fuck him against the hallway floor. Pounding into him until he couldn't breathe properly anymore. But he can't, that would be sloppy, and Dan deserves the best.

"Phil, touch me," He sighs, grabbing for Phil's hand and guiding it up his shirt, gasping at Phil's cold hand. Phil brings his other hand and pushes them both up Dan's shirt, swiping them over his nipples.

"What do you need, talk to me," Phil says, "Tell me what you want." His hands travel to Dan's back, pulling him impossibly closer.

Dan's mouth falls agape, feeling Phil's cock rub against his thigh, "You can do anything you want to me tonight," He whispers, opening his eyes.

"Are you sure?" Phil asks, grinning slightly.

 _Anything you want_. The words echo in his head. He could have Dan bent over the sofa, or pressed up against the window. So many things he wants to do to Dan.

"Yeah, just take me – I can’t wait" Dan purred, his hands running down Phil's chest to his belt, unbuckling it, but nothing further.

"Should I tie you up and make you take it, or are you going to be good?" Phil asks, pulling Dan to his room.

Dan whimpers, "Phil."

He pushes Dan down, stripping him of his tight jeans and boxers. He bends Dan's legs, spreading them wide. He rubs his clothed cock against Dan's bare ass, "Please, just fuck me already," Dan groans.

"I will, just admiring the view first," Phil smirks, leaning down to kiss Dan's thigh. Dan blushes, hiding his face in the sheets.

Phil strokes his cocks a few times while looking at Dan. The way he's pushing his face into the sheets, his neck marked up with hickeys. All his. Phil does this to him, makes him scream, moan, and whimper.

He shoves his jeans down just enough to free his cock, he's about to reach for a condom before Dan says, "No condom, i wanna feel all of you. Every inch." He looks at Phil.

"I only ever go half way, baby, it's okay. We don't have to." Phil replies, softly stroking his thighs.

"I want you to go all the way, alright?" Dan answers, stroking Phil's arms in reassurance, "Please."

Phil nods, lubing himself and Dan's hole up. He teases Dan for a while, slipping only the tip in before finally pushing deeper.

Dan gasps, shutting his eyes tightly, "Shit, when did you get so big," He chuckles, trying to lighten his own mood.

"Shit, fuck, stop," He whimpers, grabbing Phil's hand.

"This is a bad idea, we don't ha-" Phil begins in a worried tone.

"No, i'm okay. Keep going, I just needed a minute." He gives a small smile.

"Okay," He pushes faster and further, finally burying himself balls deep inside Dan.

He finally looks up at Dan, whose breathing heavily, his arms over his head, and his legs spread wide, looking at Phil with beaten eyes, "Go on," he says, "Give me all you got, Lester."

And Phil does, fucking him softly then gradually getting harder. Dan's moans getting higher and higher with each thrust, "Fuck me like you mean it," Dan smirks, his body arching.

He's getting cocky, he know's Phil hates it. That makes him go harder and faster.

"So big it hurts," Dan grits out with every thrust, screaming out Phil's name.

"You want me to stop?" Phil asks, slowing down, almost to a stop.

"No, fuck no, harder," Dan whimpers, stroking his cock and pulling his hair.

"Look at you, coming apart just because of me." Phil smirks, pounding into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust.

Dan whines, shuddering, "Yes, deeper, punish me," He pants.

"Can you handle that?" Phil whispers in his ear, fucking deeper inside of Dan and stopping completely, "Do you like the pain, Dan?"

Dan whines, moving his hips on Phil's cock. He nods frantically.

"Spread your legs wider for me," before he finishes his sentence, Dan's spreading his legs as wide as he can, urging Phil to continue.

He starts up again, but as slow as he can, looking down he says, "So dirty, you're so dirty. Hungry for cock all the time," He looks back at Dan with a smug look.

"I bet no girls made you feel like this," Dan replies, moving his hips down again.

Phil pulls all the way and practically slams back in, making Dan scream his name again, "Too much?" He asks.

"Just enough, fuck, i'm gonna come," Dan replies.

"Come on, baby," He starts to fuck Dan again.

Soon he's clenching around Phil and coming all over his stomach. Pushing Phil over the edge, he come's inside of Dan, filling him up.

He collapses next to Dan, laughing slightly.

Dan looks at him, "What?"

"You have a pain kink."

"Fuck off."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave prompts in the comments if you want!! Hope you liked it!!


End file.
